what is Justice League
by JMeanie
Summary: apa yg klian pikirkan saat mendenger 'justice league', sekumpulan pahlawan yg membela kebenaran? sayang justice league disini adalah sekumpulan remaja biasa yg sedang mencari tahu arti persahabatan dan cinta yg sebenarnya. warn: bahasa baku yaoi in area pairing: minhyunbin taebugi howons ongniel and another pairing will be appear
1. chapter 1

**Kim Jonghyun**

-orang yang sangat baik

-ketua osis paling ramah

-tidak membeda-bedakan teman

-pintar

-tidak peka

 **Kim Taemin**

-secret admirer seorang jonghyun

-tampan

-latah

-pernah mengalami amnesia saat masih kecil

-pantang menyerah untuk jonghyun

 **Hwang Minhyun**

-pria dingin

-tidak pernah mau berurusan dengan jonghyun

-pria yang cuek

 **Kwon Hyunbin**

-maknae

-paling disayang hyungdeulnya

-baik

-tampan

-tinggi

 **Kim Jaehwan**

-terbully

-hanya seorang kim jaehwan yg mendapatkan sifat care dari hwang minhyun

-punya pengalaman buruk dengan sewoon

-selalu menghindari sewoon

-korban bully dari seongwoo

 **Jung Sewoon**

-baik

-polos

-agak babo

-kalau ngomong serius pun raut wajah tetap datar

-teman pertama hyunbin

-orang yang pertama mendekati jaehwan selain minhyun

 **Kang Daniel**

-baik

-selalu ketawa dimanapun sekalipun hal tsb tidak lucu

-memiliki gigi kelinci

-berteman baik dengan jonghyun

-tidak pernah mau berurusan dengan orang bernama ONG SEONGWOO

-pintar walaupun tidak sepintar jonghyun maupun minhyun

 **Ong Seongwoo**

-cuek

-jail

-suka membully jaehwan padahal dia hanya ingin berteman dengannya

-tsundere akut

-tidak peduli dengan orang lain sekalipun itu orang tuanya

-sangat MEMBENCI orang yang bernama KANG DANIEL

Cerita ini juga ada di wattpad

ini adalah hasil collab saya dengan teman saya bernama bunnybugi

apabila kalian ingin melihat gambar dari cerita ini kalian boleh mampir ke wattpad teman saya

username wattpad teman saya : **bunnybugi**

sekian dan terimakasih

jangan lupa RnR ya


	2. satu

SATU

"Hwang Minhyun! 97!",

sorak sorai murid di kelas langsung menggema ketika bu Boa, guru yg saat itu mengajar membacakan hasil ujian matematika dari pemuda bermarga Hwang itu. pemuda Hwang itu berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan untuk mengambil hasil ujiannya. bukam rahasia umum lagi jika pemuda berkulit putih itu mendapatkan nilai yg tinggi di pelajaran.

minhyun menatap hasil ujiannya puas, sayangnya sorak sorai untuk pemuda itu berakhir ketika...

"kim jonghyun! 98!",

sorak sorai semakin terdengar keras. minhyun yg sempat tersenyum puas itu mendadak pundung. dia tidak masalah jika dia tidak mendapat nilai tertinggi tpi yg menjadi masalah adalah...

"kenapa harus dia?", monolog minhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

dia kembali ke bangkunya tanpa sedikit pun menatap temannya yg sedang dielu-elukan teman sekelasnya. minhyun menatap temannya itu malas. dirinya semakin pundung ketika melihat Daniel, teman sebangku Jonghyun yg terlihat bahagia. bahkan pemuda bergigi kelinci itu tidak hentinya bertepuk tangan.

"baru aja dapet nilai tinggi udah segitunya, gimana klo menang olimpiade?cih!",

keadaan kembali kondusif. bu Boa mulai menerangkan materi dan semua murid mendengarkan. sayangnya ketenangan itu tidak berlangsung lama hingga...

"SEONGWOO IN DA HOUSE!",

"ONG SEONGWOO SINI KAMU!",

Pemuda bermarga Ong itu segera menghampiri gurunya itu tanpa perasaan bersalah. dia bahkan masih sempat tersenyum.

"ADUH BU SAKIT!",

"kamu tuh ya! hobi kok telat! hobi tuh belajar, dpet nilai bagus, bukan telat! knapa kamu baru dateng?",

"gini bu! ibu tadi kan bacain hasil ulangan. daripada waktu saya terbuang percuma karna ibu bacain hasil ulangan, jdi saya datengny pas ibu mulai pelajaran",

"ngeles aja kamu ya! ini nilai kamu! ong seongwoo, 25!",

"lumayan lah bu! pasti ada yg dpet lebih rendah dari saya kan?",

"selamat karna nilai kmu yg paling rendah! duduk sana!",

seongwoo hanya tersenyum tnpa dosa. dia mulai mengedarkan pandangan hingga akhirnya tatapannya terhenti pada seseorang dipojokan ruangan.

dia, kim jaehwan! pemuda berpipi gembul yg hampir tidak memiliki teman karna status sosialnya. seragamnya yg mulai lusuh dimana kemeja putihnya yg mulai menguning itu selalu menjadi bahan gunjingan teman-temannya.

seongwoo menghampiri pemuda itu dengan tersenyum, berbeda dengan jaehwan yg menatapnya takut. bahkan kacamata bulatnya sudah melorot karna dia menunduk saking takutnya.

"hai jaehwan! gue duduk sini ya!",

jaehwan cuma bisa nunduk takut. lebih baik ucapan seongwoo di iyain daripada dia dikerjain

yosh! chap 1 sudah update

jangan lupa like,follow, sama review ya


	3. dua

DUA

"Jaehwan-ah pinjamkan aku catatan dari bu boa" Jaehwan hanya bisa pasrah saat ong seongwoo berkata seperti itu. Hal tersebut sudah biasa ong seongwoo lakukan.

"Jaehwan-ah ayo kita ke kantin" hanya Hwang Minhyun yang mau menjadi teman dari seorang Kim Jaehwan siswa yang menerima beasiswa

"Wahh Jonghyun-ah selamat ya kamu hebat mendapatkan nilai tertinggi dikelas ini" Kang Daniel siswa yang merupakan ace di dalam kelas. Dia siswa yang tidak terlalu pintar ataupun tidak terlalu bodoh. Dia dan Kim Jonghyun berteman sudah dari awal sekolah. Dan Daniel ini 'sedikit' tidak suka dengan siswa bernama Ong Seongwoo

"Kim Jonghyun-ssi kamu dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah. Karena kepala sekolah ingin memberitahukan perihal proposal yang dikirim oleh OSIS" salah satu anggota OSIS memberitahu Kim Jonghyun. Kim Jonghyun merupakan ketua osis di SMA Justice ini. Dan wakil ketua osis adalah Hwang Minhyun yang merupakan rival di bidang apapun


	4. tiga

tiga

"jaehwan ah, kau malu jalan bersamaku?",

pemuda yg merasa dipanggil itu segera mendekat ke arah minhyun, pemuda yg memanggilnya. bukan jaehwan malu jalan bersama minhyun, tpi sebaliknya. dia takut minhyun merasa malu karna jalan bersamanya. murid-murid lain bahkan sedang memandang jaehwan rendah, beberapa bahkan membicarakannya dengan kata-kata kasar.

"bukan begitu. justru kau yg ku pikirkan",

minhyun merangkul temannya itu. minhyun yg sedang bersama jaehwan ini berbeda dgan minhyun yg dikenal murid-murid SMA Justice. minhyun yg dikenal para murid adalah minhyun dingin, kasar, dan suka memandang rendah orang lain. tpi jika bersama jaehwan, minhyun akan bersikap hangat.

"tidak perlu memikirkanku! aku baik-baik saja!",

mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju kantin dengan minhyun yg masih merangkul jaehwan. di tengah jalan, mereka bertemu dengan jonghyun yg sedang berbincang dengan junior mereka. entah apa yg mereka bicarakan, minhyun tak peduli.

"minhyun sunbae, anyyeong",

junior itu menyapa minhyun tpi tidak menyapa jaehwan.

"kau tidak menyapa temanku?",

"ah.. emm... sunbae..",

jaehwan hanya tersenyum. sudah biasa jika orang banyak yg tidak mengenalnya. ada satu guru yg tahu namanya saja dia sudah puas.

"minhyun ah, kebetulan bertemu denganmu! ini tadi kepala sekolah memberiku ini, dia bilang...",

"apa urusannya denganku?",

jonghyun terdiam mendengar jawaban minhyun. dia tahu bahwa minhyun membencinya, tpi tidak bisakah pemuda itu berbicara hangat kepadanya sekali saja?

"maksudku, bukan kah kau wakilku? aku hanya...",

"aku bhkan tidak ingat bahwa aku setuju berurusan denganmu! jaehwan ah, ayo pergi",

minhyun segera menarik jaehwan pergi meninggalkan jonghyun yg masih terkejut dgan ucapan minhyun. entah sudah berapa kali minhyun berbicara kasar padanya, namun pemuda manis itu tetap selalu terkejut dgan ucapan minhyun.

"sunbae, kau tidak apa-apa?",

"ah.. aku baik-baik saja!"


	5. empat

Empat

"jonghyun-ah tadi aku melihat minhyun dan temannya berjalan kearah sini dan berbincang denganmu tetapi kenapa wajahmu sedih begitu?" tanya daniel yang baru saja kembali dari kamar mandi dan berniat untuk mengajak jonghyun menuju kantin

"minhyun masih tidak mau berbicara denganku niel-ah aku harus bagaimana menjelaskan masalah itu ke minhyun. Minhyun adalah teman keduaku setelah aku kehilangan teman masa kecilku. Disaat aku sedih karna merasa kehilangan teman masa kecilku. Minhyun datang dikehidupanku dan karna dialah aku mulai perlahan-lahan tidak sedih karna teman masa kecilku. Tetapi karna suatu hal kami menjadi seperti ini" jawab jonghyun kepada daniel

Daniel tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena dia sendiri pun tidak mengetahui masalah apa yang dulu dihadapi oleh kedua teman masa kecil itu. Yang hanya bisa dilakukan daniel hanyalah menghibur jonghyun yang sedih karna seorang minhyun.

"heh! Kim Jaehwan kenapa kamu dekat dengan hwang minhyun sunbae? Ingat derajatmu lebih rendah dari kami semua! Kamu disini hanya mengandalkan beasiswa! Dasar manusia tidak berguna!"

mereka siapa kenapa mereka bersikap seperti itu kepadaku? Aku sadar aku hanya siswa penerima beasiswa tapi apakah aku tidak boleh bergaul dengan siapapun disini?

"aku tidak mengerti maksud kalian? Dan aku disini adalah sunbae kalian tetapi kalian tidak menghargai aku sebagai sunbae kalian?" Kim Jaehwan bodoh kenapa berkata seperti itu. Sama saja aku masuk kedalam kandang singa

"apa?! Menghormatimu? Cuih!! Kami tidak sudi! Teman-teman hajar dia!" suruh seorang hoobae

Tanpa disadari ternyata seongwoo mendengar itu semua dan seongwoo sangat kaget karna hoobae tsb tidak menghormati jaehwan sebagai sunbae

CLAP! CLAP!

"wah wah lihat ini sekumpulan para hoobae menghajar seorang sunbae. Aku pikir pikir hal ini perlu dilaporkan kepada osis oh! Atau aku langsung bilang saja kepada kepala sekolah ya? Dan perlu kalian ketahui atau mungkin kalian boleh menyebarkan diseluruh sekolah HANYA ong seongwoo yang BOLEH membully kim jaehwan! Kalian mengerti!?"

Dan tanpa disuruh para hoobae tersebut lari meninggalkan kami

Dasar hoobae pengecut dasar anak mami!

"terimakasih seongwoo-ya sudah menolongku" aku sedikit bersyukur seongwoo yang menolongku apabila bukan seongwoo yang menolongku mungkin sekarang aku sudah berada di rumah sakit atau lebih parah tidak dapat masuk sekolah selama 1 minggu

"he jaehwan-ah aku tidak menolongmu aku hanya memberi informasi kepada mereka. Apakah kamu tidak mendengar informasi yang aku berikan tadi? Oke deh bye jaehwan-ah"

Saat ini aku dapat mengetahui sedikit sifat asli dari ong seongwoo yang tidak diketahui oleh orang lain. Gomawo seongwoo-ya


End file.
